Uncharted Waters
by mrs-commodore
Summary: This is set after the proposal, what happened when the credits rolled? This is my first Doc Martin fic so be nice! Feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I don't own anything, if I did they would be married with 4 kids already.

Author's note: This takes place during season three after episode five (when Martin proposed).

Uncharted Waters P1

The smell of her perfume filled his nose, he was never a sentimental man but when it came to her it was different.

As he gently placed Louisa down from their embrace she sneaked a quick kiss on his cheek. They stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to break the silence – both with small yet noticeable grins on their faces. Louisa couldn't believe this had happened and Martin couldn't believe he had the guts to ask.

Louisa smiled to herself knowing she had to make the move and kissed him on the lips, Martin closed his eyes and responded by holding her gently and kissed her back. Children playing football outside calling to each other to pass the ball had awoken the newly engaged pair. Martin still had to return to the surgery and Louisa still had to mop that blood up. They stood still, looking at each other.

"Right, well…" Martin decided to speak first as he took his arms off Louisa's waist. "I um better get back to the surgery and uh… take my bag back."

Louisa smiled, back to business she thought. " Right, okay – do you want to come back here when you've finished?" She asked while he walked towards the door, slowly picking up his equipment. " I could cook us supper?"

Martin turned around to face her, " Uh, alright. Yes." Lousia smiled

"Good okay, I'll clean up here and get supper started."

"Good… Bye" Martin kissed her on the cheek. As he walked away down the hill to the harbour Louisa smiled to herself – _he did it, he finally made a move!_

Martin walked with his head in the air, full of pride – he and Louisa Glasson were going to get married. He finally did it, and he was going to rush back and have supper with her too.

Louisa closed the door and grew a large smile, turning around she saw her kitchen and the blood from her friend Holly – he smile faded. She had a lot to do, she put on some marigolds and cleaned up the blood and remains of broken glass. Then sprinted upstairs to turn the shower on. Martin wasn't going to be long she thought and there is no way she was not going to seduce him.

As the shower water was heating up she dashed into her room and found a incense gift set she was once given a few birthdays back. Ripping it out of it's packaging she lit two sticks, one downstairs to hide the smell of blood and cleaning products and one in her bedroom – for later.

Finding a new razor she took to the bathroom and decided to multitask to save time, washing her hair she conditioned it, and while the conditioner was settling and getting to work she shaved her legs. Once she was done in the shower she quickly tided her room and made sure her bed sheets were clean, or seemed clean. Then ran over to her underwear draw to find the sexiest pair of underwear she owned, she decided it would be a lacy thong and black lacy bra.

_He has no idea what's in store! _She thought.

More to follow if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I don't own anything, if I did they would be married with 4 kids already.

Author's note: This takes place during season three after episode five (when Martin proposed).

Uncharted Waters P2

Martin could hear Pauline was still around when he opened the door to his home and work. Pauline was talking on the phone to Al and handed Martin some patient's notes, as he grabbed them he looked around – two more patients to see.

"Hmm, thank you Pauline." She stopped listening to Al and watched as the Doc greeted a patient as ushered them into the consultation room.

"Strange" Pauline muttered under her breath.

Brushing her teeth with one hand and applying moisturiser to the other Louisa was on a mission. Spitting very un-ladylike into the sink she then held up her hair and modelled different styles with it in the mirror. " I want to say, hey! I'm a doctor's wife, and yet say. Hey! I look like this all the time with no fuss!" Louisa grimaced and decided to blow-dry and straighten her hair and allow it to fall on her shoulders.

After successfully burning both ears, four fingers and a toe (she stepped on her them) Louisa finished with her straightners. I bet Martin isn't making any effort!

At that moment Martin had finished with his patients and waltzed upstairs without even muttering a rod to Pauline, she sat there for a second and reached for her bag.

"I'll head home shall I Doc? See you tomorrow then." She spoke to herself as she left the surgery.

Martin had started the shower and was looking around his room, should he change? Or would that show that he's made an effort? He decided to shower but get back into the same suit.

Louisa now had dinner on, she had showered, cleaned up and was now booming her way to a domestic Goddess. Humming to herself songs from the radio she thought " Mrs Ellingham, Doctor and Mrs Ellingham, MRS LOUISA ELLINGHAM! Ooh I like that"

Martin was now getting dressed again, he brushed his hair and his suit and left for Louisa's house. At this time Louisa had only just realised that she had made a very grim mistake… she wasn't dressed. She looked down in disbelief,

"Bugger!" She shouted as she turned the cooker down and ran upstairs.

Looking through her clothes she wanted to wear something comfortable yet teasing. She saw a short, tight black top that was low cut enough, Louisa sighed, "Show some boob, Martin will like… I think."

Then she came across some bootleg jeans, "Might as well show some bum off while I'm at it!"

Martin got to Louisa's door and nervously straightened his tie, he knocked and waited patiently, meanwhile Louisa however was now stuck in her jeans. Hopping around her room she tried desperately to drag her jeans over herself. In doing so she resulted into falling onto the bed, The she heard a knock at the door. Lying there in a huff she was able to pull them up quickly, check her hair in the mirror and run downstairs to greet Martin.

Please review!


End file.
